Baby's troublesome
by L.A Lights
Summary: BAB 3 : Sarada Adventure/Menculik bayi pasangan ningrat, meminta tebusan malah berujung kesialan. Bukan untung yang di dapat eh malah buntung. Bayi ingusan itu sungguh merepotkan./Baby's Sarada, Akatsuki, Humor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate : Teen**_

 _ **Warning : Gaje, non baku, ooc pasti**_

 _ **L.A Lights**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baby's troublesome**_

 _ **Bab one**_

Ketika daun pintu kediaman megah milik seorang Ningrat terbuka.

"Maaf, anda-anda ada keperluan apa ya?" seorang baby sitter berbadan sintal bertanya pada tiga pria yang mengenakan seragam hitam-hitam.

Pria paling tengah yang mengenakan kacamata ala Boboho serta topi khas koboi terkekeh pelan. "Kami adalah fotografer legendaris."

Sweatdrop segede buah pepaya nemplok di jidat kiri baby sitter bernama Yamanaka Ino tersebut. "O-oh, tapi siapa yang bertanya ya."

Siku kanan dari pria yang mengenakan topi ala sutradara film porno serta cerutu di ujung bibirnya menghantam rusuk pria disebelahnya. Tepatnya si topi koboi. "Dasar dungu, Pein! Langsung saja ke intinya dudul." bisik pria agak pendek tersebut.

Sontak, Pein mengangkat bagian depan topi koboinya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengah. "Kami sudah di boking oleh Nyonya Ningrat..." Pein menjeda, bola mata berlensa hitamnya melirik pria disamping kanannya.

Pria yang mempunyai garis lurus di masing-masing pipinya serta mengenakan topi khas tukang sawah tersebut cepat tanggap. "...Untuk mempotret bayi kecil serta Ibunya." diakhiri dengan membenahkan kumis palsu ala pak raden yang mau lepas.

Mengembangkan senyuman, Ino lantas mempersilahkan tiga pria yang katanya fotografer legendaris tersebut.

Dari kejauhan nampak seonggok mobil len jebot dengan stiker gede logo awan merah di bumper depan serta stiker-stiker norak lainnya. Dari kaca mobil yang sudah retak menyumbul kepala pirang kuncir kuda sembari ngacungin jempolnya.

"Deidara-senpai ngapain sih?" pria yang duduk di jok rombeng tak layak pakai sebelah Deidara, bertanya. Pria yang sepertinya idiot lantaran mengenakan topeng spiral tersebut menggaruk 'harta' menggunakan jemari klingkingnya di lubang telinga kiri.

Deidara noleh hingga rambut panjangnya berkibar selayaknya model shampo sunslik. "Memberi mereka pujian lah dungu! Un."

Tobi atau Obito yang sok idiot tersebut mengangguk entah paham atau tidaknya. "Yosh, kalau begitu Tobi anak baik mau memberi mereka pujian ah."

Deidara mlotot begitu si idiot menyumbulkan kepala tanpa otaknya keluar jendela.

Tobi menarik nafas dalam.

Kepalan tangan Deidara teracung ke udara serta mengarah pas ke topeng Tobi.

"SEMANGAT SENP-"

JDAK!

Topeng khas orang idiot tersebut retak.

.

.

.

Wanita dewasa berambut pink tersebut melempar senyum pada tiga pria yang hanya memasang tampang flat padanya.

"Ayo diminum dahulu. Dan maaf ya, soalnya anak saya lagi tidur dan saya tak tega membangunkan dia." tutur wanita bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut.

Tiga pria tersebut mendengus bete. Saling melempar pandangan berharap menemukan solusi agar 'rencana' mereka cepat rampung.

"Bagaimana ini, Itachi? Apa yang harus kita-kita lakukan?" Pein bertanya menggunakan kode ngorek lubang hidung.

Itachi menempelkan telunjuknya di garis-kriput pipinya, kode. "Sayangnya untuk saat ini otakku lagi kosong."

"Ketonggeng! Bagaimana?" Pein mengkode Sasori dengan panggilan kurang ajar.

Sasori ber-smirk kece. Lantas dia berdehem dan melepas kacamata hitamnya sembari berkedip ganjen kearah Sakura. "Jika kulihat dari dekat, anda memang sangat cantik."

Sakura blusing persis anak SMA.

Sasori mencopot topi khas sutradara film bokep-nya sembari ngibasin rambutnya dengan gaya sok keren. "Dan menurut saya pribadi. Pakaian yang anda kenakan amatlah tidak cocok membalut tubuh sexy tersebut."

Pein dan Itachi menggaruk ujung rambutnya yang gatal.

"Ah, benarkah?" Sakura salting mirip anak SMP untuk saat ini. Meremas dres yang ia kenakan sambil mengerling kesegala arah.

Sasori mengangguk. "Jadi sebelum putri anda bangun ... bagaimana kalau anda mengganti pakaian dahulu agar fotonya makin bagus."

Wajah bersemu mirip bocah ABEGE, lantas Sakura mengangguk begitu saja sambil lari menuju lantai atas.

"Bagus ketonggeng!" Pein ngacungin jempolnya. "Sekarang ayo kita lakukan segera." dia berdiri dan berlari persis orang kesetanan diikuti dua temannya.

Terus berlari mencari keberadaan kamar sang target sungguh amat melelahkan. Ya jelas lah wong kamar di rumah ini saja lebih dari seratus. What?! Hadeh.

Tiga pasang mata yang kesemuanya tertutup lensa menangkap sebuah pintu kamar yang beda dari yang lain. Lengkungan seringaian sok keren terpajang di wajah ketiga pria tersebut.

Tiga meter lagi akan sampai.

Pein, Itachi dan Sasori makin mempercepat langkah larinya.

Dua meter akan sampai.

Ketiganya membuat ancang-ancang.

Satu meter lagi.

"Hap!" ketiganya meloncat penuh heroik sembari memutar tubuh mereka di udara serta melancarkan sepakan ala Tsubasa Ozora.

BRAK!

Pintunya ambrol.

.

.

.

"Deidara-senpai, kenapa yang lain lama banget ya?" Tobi yang terduduk di jok mobil jebot tersebut bertanya pada senpai lopely-nya. "Padahal Tobi ngak betah mau eek nih, senpai."

Deidara yang lagi selonjoran dengan kedua kaki tersangga di stir mobil jebot tersebut, menoleh. "Kalau mau eek sana jamban! Dan berhenti mengeluh atau kupecahkan topeng idiotmu itu." kepalan tangan teracung persis di depan topeng yang sudah retak.

"Un-nya kok nggak ada di setiap kalimat barusan, senpai?"

JDAK!

Topeng khas oraang idiot ambyar sudah.

.

.

.

Disana, diranjang bayi nampak bocah cilik satu tahunan lagi mengemut jempol tangannya. Ilernya ngeces deras hingga membasahi pakaiannya.

"Uuh au aa." putri dari pasangan Ningrat tersebut menggumam khas bahasa bayi sembari menunjuk tiga pria yang hanya mampu mengembangkan senyuman.

"Halo anak manis. Kau adalah uang." ketonggeng merah-Sasori, berjalan mendekat. Lantas meraih bayi bernama Sarada tersebut dalam gendongannya.

"Yosh! Misi kita sukses," Itachi meraih kertas kucel penuh tulisan cakar ayam dari dalam sakunya. Lalu pria dengan kumis palsu ala pak raden tersebut menempelkan kertas tersebut pada dinding.

Pein celingukan kesegala arah, otaknya dia paksa putar buat mikir keras. Pasalnya dia khawatir jika keluar lewat pintu utama akan ketahuan pelayan atau baby sitter bohay tersebut. Hm, baby sitter itu ya? Tanpa sadar saat mengingat baby sitter tersebut iler Pein ngeces tak terbendung.

"Woi, bokep! Ayo cabut dudul!" seruan ketonggeng membuyarkan lamunan seorang Pein.

"Kita lewat mana nih?" Itachi membanting kumis palsunya saat dirasa kumis gaje tersebut sudah tak guna.

"Lompat lewat jendela." Sasori menunjuk jendela dikamar bayi Sarada tersebut.

Pein mlotot setangah pucat. "Tapi ini khan lantai tiga."

"Yang penting misi sukses." Itachi tak ambil pusing sembari membuka pintu jendela. Lantas dia melompat yang lagi-lagi penuh heroik diikuti dua temannya. Tapi naas.

GUBRAK!

MEOONGGGG!

Pein nyungsep dengan kepala duluan dari lantai tiga.

.

.

.

 _Sudah sering kau kirim surat, tapi tak pernah kujawab. Namun ku kirimkan undangan, agar kau tak berharap._

Lagu _Bukan Aku Tak Cinta_ menggema di mobil jebot tersebut. Dengan kepala tersandar, Deidara begitu menghayati musik dari Hp jadulnya. Tak perduli akan patner si obat nyamuk yang termehek-mehek sembari meng-Alteko topeng oranye kebangaannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu belakang mobil len jebot tersebut terbuka. Belum juga si Deidara bertanya keburu suara seseorang mendahului.

"TANCAP GAS DEI!"

Tak mau banyak bacot, Deidara menginjak pedal gas hingga mobil jebot tersebut jemping hingga body belakang nggasrok aspal.

Dan mobil len rombeng tersebut ngebut penuh aksi heroik lagi.

.

.

.

Sang nyonya Nigrat berjalan terburu-buru dari lantai atas. Mengembangkan senyum sembari mendongakkan kepalanya. "Maaf lama ganti ba-" tanda tanya besar bertengger di ubun-ubun Haruno Sakura. Tiga pria yang dia tinggal sekitar dua puluh menit lenyap.

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

Menoleh secepat kirin punya suaminya-Uchiha Sasuke, lantas Sakura berlari menuju lantai atas kembali. "Kenapa si baby sitter semok tersebut pake teriak segala?" gumamnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama mengingat Sakura adalah mantan pelari tercepat sewaktu masih TK *hah?!* sampai kedua alisnya naik bergantian menatap Ino yang memegang sebuah kertas dekil dengan tatapan penuh horror.

"Ino, kalau kamu mau teriak seenak bokongmu, sana luar. Nanti Sarada bangun gimana?"

Ino menoleh, tangan kanan yang memegang kertas kecel tersebut terulur dan di terima oleh Sakura dengan perasaan masih separo mangkel.

Bola mata hijaunya membaca deretan tulisan mirip anak TK tersebut.

 _Halo Ibu Ningrat! Anak anda saya culik. Dan jangan berani-berani lapor polisi barang seupil law yaw._

 _Atau bayi anda koid dalam sekejab saja. Hahaha *Tawa jahat separo keren*_

 _Ingin anak anda kembali? Gampang, siapkan uang satu juta dollar maka anak anda kembali tanpa lecet._

 _Ingat jangan lapor polish. Atau CRAASHHH! Anak anda tewas. Hahahaha *tawa iblis mode*_

 _Waspadalah-waspadalah._

 _TDD : Penculik legendaris._

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!" sedetik kemudian Sakura tumbang di TKP.

Yamanaka Ino hanya mampu nepok jidatnya. "Anak hilang khan tinggal buat lagi. Apa susahnya coba?"

*Dasar baby sitter gendeng ora waras*

.

.

.

"Kau kira kau bisa membunuhku dengan serangan lemah seperti itu hah?"

Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu dan Kakuzu memasang exspresi berbeda-beda.

"Lagipula aku sudah pernah mati sekali. Aku tidaklah bohong khan?"

Bola mata gurame Kisame memekik horror. Hidan meneguk ludahnya, Zetsu tegang, sedang Kakuzu ngipasin wajahnya pake duit segebok nominal masing-masing satu dollar.

"Aku...aku tak akan kalah darimu. Lagipula aku...aku adalah pangeran kebanggaan seluruh bangsa saiyan. VEGETA!"

Owalah-owalah, ternyata lagi nonton Dragon ball. Hadeh.

BRAK!

Empat pria penggila Dragon Ball tersebut kejengkang saking kagetnya. Sontak keempatnya menoleh dengan wajah kesal, tapi sedetik kemudian.

"Hahaha, sebentar lagi tidak akan ada seupilpun wanita yang akan menghina wajahku jika dompetku selalu tebal." Kisame menyeringai sok keren tapi malah kelihatan ndeso.

"Toko bunga idaman akan segera tercapai." Zetsu heboh sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Puji Dewa Jashin-sama."

Kakuzu tediam, perlahan dia berdiri dan mendekati lima pria yang masih diambang pintu. Tangan Kakuzu terulur meraih balita yang di gendong lelaki bertambang balita.

Kakuzu mengangkat Sarada tinggi-tinggi. Sedetik kemudian dua bola mata ijonya berubah menjadi dollar. "Oh uangku."

Pein mendengus bete dengan kepala terbalut perban akibat nyungsep dari lantai tiga dengan tak elit banget. "Kau dapat lima persen onta arab."

Kakuzu syok, pucat pasi. Dalam sekejap Sarada berpindah dalam pelukannya ala ibu yang tak mau anaknya direbut. "TIDAK! SEMUANYA MILIKKU! MILIKKU!"

Sedetik kemudian Kakuzu bonyok.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaaa, Sarada papa! Sarada di culik." Sakura meraung sembari jambakin rambut model gagak nungging suaminya.

"Iya aku tau, tapi jangan jambakin kenapa. Sakit tau."

"Huaaaa. Pokoknya cepat tebus Sarada papa!" kini kursi tak berdosa Sakura cakarin hingga sobek-sobek.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Khan tinggal buat lagi apa susahnya." katanya lembut namun watedos.

Ino menyunggingkan cengiran kuda. Sakura menoleh serta tatapan mlotot hebat.

"Apa? Ulangi?" nada istri Nigrat tersebut penuh geraman.

Sasuke tersenyum cakep sembari memegang bahu kiri Sakura penuh sayang. "Khan kita tinggal buat lagi."

Tak sampai satu detik Sasuke terkapar babak belur.

 _TBC_

Bagaimana? Apakah terhibur hm? Ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film berjudul _Baby's out days_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Mas Kissi**_

 _ **Teen saja**_

 _ **Warning : OOC pastilah, gak jelas, freak, najis, de el el.**_

 _ **L.A Lights**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~KABUR~**_

"Eh?! Apa nih basah rada-rada anget di selangkangan?" sebelah alis Hidan naik merasakan sensasi basah separo hangat membanjiri selangkangannya.

"Aau ah ku,"

Otak pas-pasan pria pemuja alisan sesat tersebut dia paksa pikir keras, tak sadar jika kepulan asap hitam berbau tak sedap ngepul dari telinga dia.

"Aahhh~ uuuk kuk."

Puk!

"Eh!" sadar akan tangan kecil bayi Sarada menempel pada pipinya, lantas Hidan menyunggingkan cengiran lumba-lumba sembari mengangkat Sarada tinggi-tinggi.

Tes...tes...tes...

Senyuman Hidan perlahan luntur mendapati tetesan demi tetesan meluncur dari celana Sarada. Hidan melotot.

"WEDUS! Kalau mau kencing seenak udelmu bilang dulu dudul!" umpatnya sekarepe dewe plus gak nyadar kalau itu bayi ngak bakalan ngerti apa yang dia omongin.

Sarada smirk khas bapaknya *HAH?!*

.

.

.

"Jadi seperti itu ya?" seorang polisi bertampang payah berambut putih sepundak dengan model kesamping tersebut mantuk-mantuk sembari mengusap dagunya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, dan mereka meminta tebusan satu juta dollar, bayangkan? SATU JUTA DOLLAR!" percikan-percikan hujan lokal sukses menciprati wajah polisi sial tersebut.

"SAMPAH!" umpatnya secara spontan.

"Wait-wait," tangan kanan teracung dari sesosok duren berjalan (Naruto) dengan bahasa sok inggris. "Tuan ayam! Bisahkah anda-"

Sasuke menyambar. "Jangan main panggil seenak udelmu yang bodong itu ya, sebelum ku tendang pantatmu yang bau." kepala rumah tangga itu heboh sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk separo takut. "Ok, begini ayam kate, um Tuan Sasu gay-"

"Sekali lagi loe salah nyebut nama, gue patahin leher loe." tinju teracung.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "Ok, jadi seperti apa tampang para bajingan ora nggenah tersebut?" Naruto fokus mode tapi malah kelihatan payah.

Sasuke terdiam sembari menggaruk ujung jambul gagak nungginya. Di gulirnya bola matanya pada polisi yang dia beri bonus percikan hujan lokal tadi.

"Waaaaaiiiiii?" Izzy, nama polisi bermata biru yang kebetulan baru Author ciptakan pakai aplikasi 'Kloper Painkep' kemarin dan juga kebetulan Author jadikan Avatar *no promosi-jdak*

Sasuke swaeatdrop. 'Waaaiiii? Why kali mas.' batinnya tak penting. Lantas dia terkekeh pelan. "Maaf bung Naruto! Soal para bajingan tulalit itu saya tak tau."

"LHO, BAGAIMANA BISA?!" duo polisi ngak nggenah tersebut heboh sembari merentangkan tangannya.

Sasuke kejangkang saking kagetnya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak manis, saatnya bobo bareng om Zetsu." Zetsu tersenyum sembari mengangkat Sarada tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan loe apa-apain Tsu! Ingat dia masih umbelen *ingusan* lho." celetuk Sasori dari ruang tengah yang saat ini sedang main monopoli dengan uang sungguhan.

"LOE PIKIR GUE PEDOFIL HAH?" Zetsu sewot gak terima.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku?" Zetsu bingung sendiri sembari celingak-celinguk mirip beruk yang baru kecolongan pisang. "Ah sudahlah." pria berkulit hitam putih tersebut tak mau tau.

Sesampainya dikamar yang ternyata sudah ada si bocah tengik-Tobi dan senpai lopely dia-Deidara. Zetsu langsung menaruh Sarada di tengah-tengah sembari tersenyum kebapak-an.

"Woi Tsu! Ngapain gumpalan iler ini kau taruh disini hah?"

Zetsu cuek kambing dan menaiki ranjang tersebut, dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum kebapak-an pada Sarada yang lagi mengenyot jempol kakinya.

"Tsu!"

Zetsu tersenyum horror, kepalanya geleng-geleng di depan Sarada. Ketahuan banget nih tumbuhan jika punya bakat baby sitter.

"WOI ZETSU BUDEG!"

Zetsu menoleh. "Apa maumu, Dei?" katanya serius banget sampai-sampai Tobi yang asik gelitikin pinggang Sarada jadi mendongak.

Deidara pucat pasi, sedari kecil mengenal mahluk mirip tumbuhan yang ngak ada bagus-bagusnya, baru kali ini dia melihat tampangnya yang serius.

"O-oh tidak ada apa-apa." si pirang yang mirip model majalah Gay tersebut menyunggingkan cengiran kuda meringis.

"Sarada-chan! Tobi bacain cerita dongeng ya, hehehe." si idiot membuka buku dongeng yang selalu dia baca tiap hari.

Sarada hanya menggumam khas bayi, kedua kaki kecilnya terangkat keudara.

Tobi mendekatkan wajah tertutup topeng retaknya. Dia menarik nafas. "Pada jaman dahulu kala, ada seorang lelaki buruk rupa yang mempunyai tampang hiu."

Deidara dan Zetsu adu pandang.

"Dia mempunyai mimpi menjadi seorang playboy legendaris. Tapi apa mau dikata jika wajahnya tak mendukung barang se-tai pun." Tobi garuk-garuk pantatnya yang bau.

"HAH?!" Deidara dan Zetsu mangap.

"Demi mewujudkan mimpinya, lelaki bertampang hiu bernama Kozikagi Qizame tersebut merantau. Bermodalkan uang receh yang tak lebih dari 10 dollar dia-dia, hooaammm!" Tobi menguap, di koreknya telinga kiri agar kantuk hilang.

"Zzz." Deidara dan Zetsu tertidur dengan posisi persis pasangan homo.

Sarada tertawa sembari mengenyot jempol tangannya.

"Ahh, Tobi ngantuk nih." si idiot melepas topeng oranye kebanggannya hingga nampak sosok Obito Uchiha. "Baiklah sampai dimana kita tadi?" dan kelakuannya serta gaya bicaranya pun berubah pesat.

"Diperjalan tak sengaja si hiu mendengar teriakan 'Serahkan keperawanmu' dan Qizame pun, hoammm, Qizame pun tau jika mereka adalah penjahat kelamin, hoooaamm."

Bruk!

Uchiha Obito tewas ups, tertidur maksudnya.

"Aaaaa." Sarada toleh kiri-kanan, dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Jadi begini pak polisi. Mereka ada tiga, ciri-cirinya itu. Yang satu pendek dan tam-tamvvaaann, satunya lagi punya koleksi tindik, dan yang terahir punya keriput di masing-masing wajahnya." jelas Sakura panjang kali lebar kali ombo. Sama saja.

Alis kiri Sasuke berkedut-kedut. 'Berkeriput, manusia yang punya keriput antik seperti itu hanya satu. Dan jika benar maka dia...' Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

Izzy mantuk-mantuk sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Dia menoleh kearah patnernnya. "Naruto temanku! Apa anda memikirkan apa yang saya pikirkan?"

Naruto menerawang langit-langit, sedetik kemudian dia nyengir. "Sayangnya saya tak tau."

Sasuke ngacungin tangannya. "Saya tau salah satu dari mereka, bung Naruto, bung Izzy." raut muka pria keturunan ningrat nampak sedikit tegang.

"Gud-gud kalau begitu." Naruto menaruh telapak tangannya diatas meja. "jadi siapa dia?" sekali lagi mencoba serius malah kelihatan payah.

"Namanya ... Uchiha Itachi."

"HAH?!" dagu Sakura purwaningsih *plak!* Haruno anjlok hebat sampai nyenggol lantai. "Abang Itach?! Serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya, gayanya persis seperti agen-agen FBI yang menangani kasus hilangnya wedus Presiden Amerika.

Polisi dengan tindik dibawah bibir kirinya itu menaruh lembaran foto diatas meja. "Jika menyangkut Uchiha Itachi sang penjahat kelamin, maka mereka tak lain adalah..."

"Organisasi ISIS!" jerit Naruto.

JDAK!

Siku kiri sang patner sukses memberi benjolan di ubun-ubun Naruto. "Bukan isis dudul! Tapi Fajar."

"Fajar? Bukanya Fajar adalah tetangga Author?" Sasuke kebingungan sendiri.

Izzy nepok jidatnya. "Itu ngak penting! Yang jelas mereka adalah kriminal kelas ikan kakap yang sudah melakukan ratusan aksi heroik dalam kejahatan."

"Bisa jelaskan?" tanya Sakura.

Izzy noleh kearah Naruto. "Jelaskan Naruto temanku."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kejahatan mereka amat heroik. Sebut saja maling becak, maling Pitek *ayam* maling ikan, maling tanaman, maling cinta, maling seng, maling sepeda onta. Dan itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kejahatan heroik mereka."

Sasuke dan Sakura poker face.

Izzy dan Naruto manggut-manggut.

"HEROIK NDASMUH!" sembur pasangan nigrat.

Duo polisi gendeng njungkal.

.

.

.

"Oi, onta arab! Bisa kau periksa bayi dalam kamar?" Pein melebarkan matanya menatap si aki-aki bercadar. Sorot matanya seolah mengatakan **lihat atau kau tak dapat sepeserpun.**

Secepat gundala Kakuzu cabut sebelum hal paling menakutkan dari yang paling menakutkan terjadi. Tak dapat money.

"Luwak cacingan! Sialan si Pein main printah skarepe dewe!" Kakuzu misuh-misuh sembari membuka kamar yang di buat untuk menidurkan bayi Sarada tersebut.

-kosong?

Kedua alis Kakuzu naik bergantian. Diranjang hanya ada tiga mahluk freak tiduran dengan iler yang membentuk benua di bantal masing-masing.

"Sampah!" umpat Kakuzu pelan sembari berdiri diatas ranjang tersebut. Kakinya siap melayangkan ancang-ancang sepakan khas Saolin Soccer. "BANGUN WOI!"

JDUUAAAKKK!

Deidara, Zetsu, dan Tobi-yang masih dalam mode Obito semaput ditempat kala kepala mereka merasakan sepakan si tikus got.

"Hadeh!" Kakzuzu nepok jidatnya lebay. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan mencengkram ubun-ubun Obito. "SADAR WOI!"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Tabokan tanpa dosa berulang kali Kakuzu layangkan pada itu si pencinta topeng obat nyamuk.

Obito melek setengah bonyok. "An ... jing!" umpatnya loyo.

"Dimana dia?"

Obito menengokkan kepalanya kearah ranjang. Sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak heboh. "Dia ... hilang."

Kakuzu mangap lebar banget. "GOBLOK!"

 _ **TBC**_

 _Wah maaf updatenya lama banget ding. Coz sibuk banget.  
_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap depan._

 _Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Teen.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Non baku, gaje, freak, najis, De el el.**_

 _ **L.A Lights**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Sarada Adventure~**_

Pein berjalan ngalor ngidul ngak nggenah sembari menatap tiga pria gaje yang hanya pasang wajah tak punya dosa.

"DASAR DUNGU!" pria dengan koleksi tindik tersebut meludah, gayanya persis leader mafia sungguhan. "Menjaga bocah ingusan saja ngak pecus."

Obito hanya menatap sang leader dengan bosan. Maklum coy dia kan lagi mode Obito jadi stay cool.

Hidan ngacungin tangan kirinya. "Jadi bagaimana? Bayi itu adalah UANG!"

BRAK!

Kakuzu menggebrak tembok yang ada persis disamping dia. Perlahan air mata buaya mengucur dari mata ijonya. Nagislah dia. "Oh uang kemana kau, Honey."

Pein sweatdrop. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia kembali jalan ngalor ngidul. "Pokoknya kita harus temukan Sarada segera. SEKARANG BUBAR!"

Sontak Zetsu, Deidara, Obito, Sasori *yang lagi ngupil dipojokan* serta Kakuzu langsung lari pontang-panting.

Pein mendesah, diraihnya hp Nokia 3310 super lawas sembari mencari nama kontak. Setelahnya dia menempelkan pada daun telinga.

 _~Maaf nomor yang anda tuju orangnya sedang menggoda cabe-cabean~  
_

Pein swaetdrop.

Ok, para pembaca mungkin pada ngelu kalau ngak dikasih plesbek dahulu.

 _ **PLESBEK : beberapa menit yang lalu.**_

Sarada bingung menatap tiga cowok gaje yang terkapar di sebelah dia. Hanya mampu bilang 'oa oe uku' doang sembari mengenyot jempol tangannya.

Mungkin karena bosan ngak ada yang ngajakin dia main. Sarada merambat turun kasur tanpa hambatan babar blas. Nyengir khas bocah cilik, Sarada merambat kembali menuju jendela kamar yang nampak terbuka tersebut.

Butuh perjuangan keras mengingat jendela tersebut sejajar dengan tubuh kecilnya. Sarada berfikir, Author berfikir, pembaca pun ikut berfikir. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Matanya yang lebar tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah 'galon' yang tergeletak naas di pojokan. Nyengir Sarada pun merambat kembali penuh perjuangan, tak peduli akan keringat membanjiri rambut dia.

Sarada mencoba berdiri diatas kaki kecilnya sembari memegang galon yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya tersebut. Mungkin karena kejeniusan turun temuran sampai bocah setahun ini mampu berfikir.

Galon sukses dia gulingkan hingga nggelundung dan menabrak tembok persis di bawah jendela tersebut. Sarada mengangkat jembolnya dibarengi cengiran imoet-nya. Lantas jempol pun dia kenyot.

nyot~ nyot~ nyot~

Sesudah melakukan aktifitas wajibnya. ngenyot. Sarada merangkak sekali lagi seraya menaiki galon yang tersungkur tersebut.

Perjuangan pertama Sarada nggelundung.

Perjuangan kedua galonnya yang nggelundung.

Perjuangan ketiga dua-duanya nggelundung. Gagal maning.

Marah, Sarada marah terlihat dari raut muka tembemnya, bibirnya maju tanda dia marah. Dan sekali lagi dia mencoba tanpa menyerah dan pada ahirnya apa yang akan terjadi pemirsa. yahhh GOLLL *PLAK!*

Sukses bayi tersebut duduk diatas jendela yang terbuka. Dia nyengir lebar banget hingga mengekpos giginya yang lucu-lucu kayak dia.

Sarada menggumam sembari menengok kebawah. Mulutnya melongo penuh kagum melihat betapa tingginya dia terduduk sekarang.

Tanpa sengaja (Lagi) matanya menangkap papan kayu panjang yang menghubungkan gedung rumah ini kerumah lainnya. Sarada berbinar karena dia kira papan tersebut adalah perosotan mengingat papan tersebut rendah sebelah.

Sekali lagi Sarada merangkak dan duduk diatas papan tersebut, sukses tubuh kecilnya merosot diatas ketinggian dan berahir-

"KYAAAHH!"

-Mengagetkan seorang cewek yang tertidur diatas kamarnya yang terbuka jendelanya. Kagetlah dia melihat bayi cilik tiba-tiba mendarat mulus diperutnya.

Sarada nyengir lumba-lumba imoet.

Wanita itu (Samui 25 tahun) balas nyengir ikan paus.

Sarada ngiler begitu melihat dua buah gunung tersembunyi dibalik tanktop wanita tersebut. Sarada merangkak diatas perut, menimbulkan geli bagi Samui.

Sarada memegang big oppay seblah kiri. Ilernya makin mengucur deras. Dia haus.

Alis kiri Samui terangkat.

Sarada smirk, lantas menggigitnya.

"KYAAAHHH!"

 _ **PLESBEK END**_

.

.

.

"Hidan dan Deidara cari dibawah. Zetsu dan Sasori di gedung ini dan jangan bantah. Dan Kakuzu serta Obito ikit aku." Pein mengkomando persis orang kebakaran jenggot.

"ROGER!" Zetsu dan Sasori hormat dua jari. Kacamata khas mafia terpakai, tak luput seragam hitam-hitamnya juga. Mereka cabut.

"YES SIR!" Deidara doang yang hormat soalnya Hidan lagi wiritan. Golok khas tukang jagal tersembunyi dibalik seragam hitam-hitam keduanya. cabut lah mereka.

"Kakuzu, Obito, kemon." Pein menolehkan kepalanya kedepan sok keren tapi malah kelihatan puuuuayah. Majalah bokep tergenggam ditangan kirinya.

"Yes sir! Demi uang saya rela mati." ini ucapan Kakuzu tulus lho, karena dia lebih memilih wafat *tewas* daripada ngak punya money.

Pein ngacungin jempolnya. "gud-gud. Ok darimana kita mulai?" Pein celingukan didadalam kamar.

Obito berfikir keras. "Sepertinya aku tau." katanya serius.

Kakuzu mikir serius sembari mengusap dagunya. Percikan-percikan listrik plus asap ngepul nampak diatas kepala dia. Maklum coy otaknya sudah karatan.

"Bagus." Pein tersenyum puas pada Obito, lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat galon dibawah jendela. "Oi Kuzu! Ini galon kenapa disini? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah menyuruhmu mengisinya? Kenapa masih kosong?" sosor Pein tanpa rem seupilpun.

Kakuzu tersadar seraya menyunggingkan cengiran monyet, meski hal itu percuma toh cadar udiknya menutupi. "Tidak diisi leader."

Alis Pein naik perlahan. "Lalu kemarin air apa untuk kita-kita minum?"

"Oh, itu air comberan." katanya watedos pisan.

Pein meringis. Obito melotot hebat sampai-sampai matanya mau terjun bebas dari rongganya.

Kakuzu nyengir.

JDAK! BUAGH!

Kepala Kakuzu tenggelam dilantai disertai kepulan asap ngepul dari kepala dia.

Pein meniup kepalan tangannya. Obito tertawa jahat. Balas dendam cuy.

 _Deidara & Hidan._

"Misi miss, apa anda melihat bayi cilik rambutnya hitam." Deidara bertanya pada sesosok wanita semok, sexy montok dihadapan dia.

"Tidak." jawabnya ketus.

"Kalau ngak tau ngak usah nyolot dong." Deidara sewot sembari menengok kearah Hidan yang berjalan ngalor ngidul.

"Terserah saya dong! Situ juga ngak rugi kalau saya nyolot," wanita berdada besar (Tsunade) menatap tajam cowok pirang kuncir jaran *kuda* tersebut. "Dasar mulut-mulut wanita." lanjutnya mak jlep menusuk hati terdalam Deidara.

Deidara marah sembari membanting kacamatanya. "APA KATAMU TANTE-TANTE GANJEN!"

Tak lama nampak seekor lelaki berambut pirang terkapar dibawah tiang listrik dengan baju compang-camping.

Tsunade ngibasin rambutnya. "Enak saja manggil gue tante ganjen!"

Sementara Hidan nepok jidatnya sendiri. "Aku rapopo meski punya patner ora nggenah seperti itu."

 _Sasori & Zetsu_

"Kau periksa semua dilantai sepuluh dan aku dilantai sembilan oke?" Sasori ngacungin jempolnya sembari bablas masuk lift menuju lantai sembilan.

Zetsu celingukan mirip lutung kasarung. "Ok kita mulai dari yang ini." tanpa mengetuk ataupun permisi ini tumbuhan main dobrak seenak udel. Sontak empat penghuni yang lagi asik Mendem melempar sebotol vodka pada itu tumbuhan. Terkaparlah Zetsu dengan kepala penuh darah.

"OH GOD! AKU BERDARAH!" jerit Zetsu heboh cambur keras

Sementara itu si Ketonggeng Sasori pontang panting nggeledah tiap rumah yang dia masukin tanpa ijin juga.

"Dimana kau uang? Ayolah, tanpamu semua kecenganku bakalan minggat." Sasori mengobrak abrik segalanya. Semua periksa, mulai dari wc, dapur, lemari, bahkan tempat sampahpun dia periksa.

"Ehem!"

Sasori cuek kambing sembari ngibasin tangannya. "Wait!" dia ngak sadar jikalau seorang pria berjenggot menenteng sebongkah golok di pundaknya.

"Cari apa?" suaranya serak.

Sasori noleh sembari meludah. "Bisa diam ngak hah? loe tau ngak kalau-" syok, pucat pasi sampai-sampai ludahnya kering entah kenapa. Lantas Sasori nyengir.

Golok tertodong persis di leher Sasori. "Mau mbajing ya?" pria itu (Asuma) ngepulin asap rokoknya ke wajah Sasori.

Sasori terdiam.

"JAWAB!" percikan-percikan hujan lokal berbau khas tembau menciprati wajah Sasori.

Sasori menggigil dengan perasaan takut pake banget.

"JAWAB ATAU KUGOROK LEHERMU!" ancamnya kejam.

"HUAAAA TOLONG AKU NENEK!" dia nangis.

.

.

.

"Kisame bagaimana keadaan disekitar?" Itachi auto fokus akan rumah ningrat yang bayinya dia gondol beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saat ini dia dan Kisame berencana memberikan ancaman sekaligus alamat pengiriman uang. Yah, salahnya sendiri waktu itu dia lupa nulis alamat.

Kisame ngacungin jempolnya sembari tersenyum khas dia. "Aman!"

Sebongkah batu Itachi ambil seraya membungkusnya dengan kertas. Pria dengan keriput tersebut ambil ancang-ancang bidikan pada jendela rumah tersebut sebelum-

 _~Wanita racun dunia, karena dia butakan semua... RACUN~_

-sebelum ringtone norak tersebut menghentikan aktifitas dia. Mengumpat Itachi pun meraih ponsel keluaran super lawas tersebut seraya memencet tombolnya.

"Ya, halo!"

"BAYINYA KABUR! KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT CEGAT DI BASTOP, KONOHA CITY CENTRE. BAYI ITU NAIK BUS JURUSAN ITU."

Itachi mematikan sambungannya. Onyx-nya melirik Kisame dengan gaya keren. "Kisame!"

"Ya, Itachi." Kisame was-was.

"BAYINYA KABUR!"

"AAAFFFUUUUAAAAAA?!" Kisame jawdrop.

"Ayo sebelum bayi itu menghilang. Dia adalah uang, camkan itu." Itachi berucap serius sembari memakai kacamata khas Metrix.

"Wokeh!" tak luput Kisame pun ngikut memakai kacamata Metrix.

Motor racing berstiker awan merah di body samping, Itachi tunggangi. Gas ditarik perseneling diinjak. "Cepat Kisame." kopling siap dilepas.

GROOAANGG! GRROOANGG!

"JALAN!" Kisame berdiri seraya menunjuk kedepan menggunakan jari tengahnya. Gaya sok keren.

Sontak karena kaget akan teriakan Kisame sampai Itachi tanpa sengaja melepas kopling disaat gas besar. Otomatis motor tersebut jemping hingga kebalik. Nyungseplah keduanya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya dia keluar lewat jendela," ujar Obito serius banget sampai-sampai Pein ingin merekomendasikan dia sebagai leader. "Ayo kita cek." dia keluar jendela diikuti Pein dan Kakuzu yang bonyok.

"Mana teropongnya?" Obito mengulurkan tangannya sembari menatap kedepan. Kemudian dia menempelkan teropong tersebut begitu menerimanya dari Pein. Tapi kok. "Wow, tak kusangka jarak antar bangunan ini amat jauh." katanya dengan nada kagum.

Kakuzu nepok jidatnya. "Itu kebalik woi." tanpa diperintah Kakuzu meraih teropong dan membaliknya. Lantas menancapkannya pada mata Obito, persis adegan Patrik saat meneropong di Spongebob 3D movie.

"ADAAAW!" Obito berteriak heboh. Dia mendelik dengan mata memerah. Sedang si onta arab bersiul watedos.

"Cepat cek oi!" Pein menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, dia melirik kebawah dan sedetik kemudian kakinya lemas. 'Oh my kambing! ternyata tinggi sekali.' batin dia ketakutan.

Obito meneropong sekali lagi dengan posisi teropong normal. Berbagai cendela dia keker hingga teropongnya mendapati jendela yang agak rendah dari tempatnya.

"Apakah ada disana?" Kakuzu bertanya sembari mengupil, mumpung waktu luang.

"Sebentar." alis kiri Obito naik, diarahkannya dengan pas teropong tersebut kearah jendela. Sedetik kemudian dia nosebleed seember. "Oh sith!"

Pein yang heran akhirnya merebut paksa teropong tersebut. Diarahkannya keker itu kearah dimana Obito ngeker sebelumnya. Sedetik kemudian matanya nembus teropong hingga jebol. Ilernya netes banter dibarengi darah mengucur deras dari lubang hidung dia.

Kakuzu ikut ambil bagian sembari merebut keker itu. "Apa yang membuat kalian mimisan?" bola mata ijonya mendekat kearah teropong.

SPLASH!

Kakuzu terpental kebelakang dibarengi tembakan darah super hebat dari hidung dia, cadar udiknya sobek. "He-hebat sekali."

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat? Owalah ternyata yang mereka lihat adalah seorang bayi yang lagi asik nyusu diatas tubuh wanita berambut pirang semok.

"DIA," hidung Pein kembang kempis.

"NYUSU!" teriak Kakuzu plus Obito sembari berebut teropong. Dan pada ahirnya keduanya adu jotos.

Pein tersadar segera melangkah penuh kehati-hatian diatas papan yang sebelumnya dibuat Sarada prosotan.

"SIAL! KAKIKU MENGGIGIL!" Pein heboh sembari membentangkan tangannya, dia takut ketinggian. Tapi semua harus dia buang jauh-jauh demi bocah cilik itu, uang.

Yap sedikit lagi akan sampai, tapi. Papannnya tiba-tiba retak. Pein syok sembari neneguk ludahnya, jika papannya patah bisa bahaya. Dan mau tak mau Pein harus mengambil resiko. "DEMI UANG!" Pein meloncat penuh aksi, sukses dia mendarat diluar cendela dan hampir jatuh.

Tapi untung kedua tangannya meraih tepian cendela tersebut. Susah payah Pein naik sembari berseringai, tapi naas.

BRAK!

-Cendelanya ditutup, dan tangan Pein kejepit.

"HADAAWWW!" lologan penuh kesakitan dari seorang Pein dibarengi terjun bebas dari ketinggian dan sukses mendarat ... dikolam ikan lele super bauk.

.

.

.

"Kurasa saat menutup jendela tadi aku mengenai sesuatu." heran Samui seraya menatap Sarada yang lagi guling-guling diatas kasurnya. "Ok sayang! Kau disini dulu ya. Kakak mau mandi." wanita itu tersenyum sembari membenahkan tanktop-nya. Lalu pergi meraih handuk dan mandi.

Sarada yang sudah kenyang lantaran baru mimik di oppay wanita asing merasa bosan kembali. Dia merangkak turun dan kembali merangkak menuju daun pintu diujung yang sedikit terbuka.

Nyengir imoet Sarada keluar. Bingung sesaat sambil toleh kiri kanan sampai mata bulatnya tanpa sengaja menatap seseorang yang berjalan melewatinya. Sarada ngikut sampai masuk lift dan tak ada yang menyadari.

Menunggu dengan jembol terkenyot sampai akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Sarada tertawa dan merambat kembali mengikuti orang tadi. Hingga mulutnya melongo begitu melihat banyak kendaraan dan orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Mata bulatnya berbinar senang melihat bus rapid yang menurutnya bagus. Lantas Sarada merambat kesana sambil ketawa-tawa imoet.

Dan tak jauh dari tempat Sarada nampak dua lelaki bersragam hitam-hitam celingak-clinguk.

"Dimana kau gumpalan iler?" Hidan celingukan, terkadang mengangkat rok wanita berharap Sarada ada dibaliknya. Otomatis tabokan yang dia terima.

"Hidan!" Deidara memanggil.

"Apa?" sang pemuja aliran sesat nyolot sembari ngelus pipinya.

"Itu," jemari Deidara menunjuk bus yang tak jauh darinya. "Yang merangkak."

Hidan mengikuti arah tunjuk Deidara, sedetik kemudian matanya mlotot.

"BAYINYA!" jerit keduanya heboh. Sontak semua pandangan terarah padanya.

"Dei, bayinya?" Hidan makin melotot.

"Naik Bus?" Deidara sama saja.

Dari jendela bus, Sarada smirk khas kakeknya *Madara*

Dua pria gaje tersebut masih bengong nenatap bus yang melaju. Tersadar keduanya heboh sembari ngalor ngidul bingung sendiri.

"HUBUNGI PEIN!"

Hidan nurut dan nelpon itu si leadernya. "Halo Pein bayinya kabur naik bus rapid jurusan KCC." cerocosnya tanpa rem.

"APA?!" suara diseberang. "CEPAT KEJAR DUNGU!" Pein berteriak dengan posisi renang dikolam ikan leke yang bau kayak sampah basah.

"ROGER!" Hidan nutup panghilannya. Dia menoleh kearah patnernya. "Ayo kejar Dei."

"Naik apa?"

"Naik apa?" Hidan bingung, dia menoleh kesegala arah dan binggo. Dia ber smirk ria. "Kita colong itu." dia menunjuk sesuatu.

"BECAK?!" dagu Deidara anjlok hingga nggelinding mirip karpet.

.

.

.

Pein keluar dari dalam kolam busuk tersebut sambil misuh-misuh, dipencetnya sebuah tombol telpon jadulnya sembari meletakkan ditelinga. "BAYINYA KABUR! KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT CEGAT DI BASTOP, KONOHA CITY CENTRE. BAYI ITU NAIK BUS JURUSAN ITU."

 _TBC_

 _Update kilat nih. huehehehe. Ok sampai jumpa lagi._

 _Review kalau bisa okay? Atau kasih saya ide._


End file.
